Gone With the Wind
by cynically quixotic
Summary: Fon's choice of representative isn't someone anyone else would expect. Romano and Japan are not pleased. Spoilers for chapter 354. "China, I choose you!" Romano's mouth gets a rating of its own.


Fon was facing quite the dilemma. Time was running out, and he was now the only Arcobaleno without a representative. Who would've thought that he, normally so calm and prepared, was to be left scrambling to find someone willing to lay their life - for it certainly would come to that now that the Varia were involved - on the line for him? He had nothing to offer, no incentive that would motivate anyone. Ordinarily he knew he would be able to count on Reborn's student and his family, but of course this was now out of the question. And he would certainly not put his own young student in such harm's way.

Lichi tensed, sensing his master's discomfort. Fon relaxed outwardly, watching the falling leaves dance on the wind. He exhaled slowly, noting the way they twirled in mid-air as his breath caressed them, as if graciously accepting the intrusion.

It was a pity Skull had gotten to the Shimon family first, although Fon wouldn't have commended the way he had gone about it. The Earth flames were certainly a powerful force to be reckoned with. He had a good idea who Colonnello and Vi-Mammon had gone to, and had already witnessed Verde's choice firsthand. Fon frowned as he contemplated his choices. There weren't many left, and he just might have been forced to choose I-Pin after all. But time was running out, and he doubted he could prepare her for what they were about to face.

Fon needed someone skilled and experienced in combat, preferably someone reasonably level-headed whom he could work with given their time constraint. That condition alone put the remaining candidates out of his mind. Hibari Kyoya? If the boy wouldn't fight on Reborn's side, he wouldn't fight at all. The Longchamp boy? He might as well ask the help of a giant talking banana. Perhaps the Giglio-Nero - but they were probably still grieving. Fon had heard the news of Aria's disappearance, and felt horribly selfish for being thankful that it reduced the number of opponents.

He dragged up a mental checklist of his acquaintances and associates and connections, but that proved a meagre supply when compared to the other Arcobaleno. But surely there must be someone...

Of course there was. Why hadn't he thought of him sooner? Fon didn't know how he would take his request, but he wouldn't refuse. There was no way he would turn down this chance.

* * *

><p>Yujian was having a rather hectic day. First he had had to receive a strangely articulate baby carrying a monkey, who had politely but firmly refused to leave until he was 'granted an audience' with his boss. Then he had incapacitated the security guards who'd tried to show him out. When he'd finally been admitted, Yujian's boss had rushed out of the office not two minutes into their <em>private<em> conversation, calling for suitcases to be packed and a plane to Japan right away. He and the baby had left but a half hour ago, leaving the office in great disarray - which, of course, Yujian was expected to clean up.

Yujian leaned back into his chair with a gusty sigh. He could always clean up later. Right now, all he was good for was a bottle of Panadol and maybe a gallon of soothing green tea. He raised the mug to his lips and felt his mind beginning to blank out -

_Riiiiing._

Yujian jumped a metre out of his chair as he slopped most of his mug's contents down his white shirtfront. The jarring sound combined with the steaming liquid was not working wonders for his migraine. He lifted the receiver to his ear and instantly regretted it.

"You panda bastard!" Romano yelled as soon as he heard the click on the other line. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, interfering with _my_ mafia?" There was dead silence on the other line for five whole minutes.

"Say something, you noodle freak!"

"M-m-mister Va-Vargas?" Yujian squeaked. Why, today of all days? What god had he offended that he would be placed in this situation - on the phone with a furious Italian politician? "M-mister Wang isn't in right now. Would you like to leave a message?" _Please don't._

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Yujian braced himself for the worst.

_Beep. Beepbeep. Beep._

It took some time for him to realise that it was the phone beeping at him, and not a heaven-sent censor for the elder Vargas. Someone else was trying to get through.

"Mister Vargas," he cut quickly through the irate man's tirade. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's somebody else on the line. If you wish to-" A loud crash and then the dial tone sounded in his ears. Yujian counted to three before pressing the next button on the console. _Whoever this is, you have my eternal gratitude._

"Yao-san." The voice on the other end was clipped and cold in its politeness, ice tinkling in every syllable. "What is this I have heard from Lovino-kun? He says that you are planning to come to _my_ country to do battle with _my_ people. Internal conflicts are best resolved by themselves, as I believe you do remember." Yujian winced. Sometimes he hated his job.

"Mister Honda, I'm afraid Mister Wang has already left. If you would like me to take a message for him?" The contrite response was immediate, and rather gratifying.

"Oh, I do apologise. I should not have spoken to you that way."

"Do not worry about it, Mister Honda. If there is anything you would like me to pass on?" There was a long exhale down the line.

"No, thank you. I will be seeing him shortly, and there is no need to trouble you. Good day, An-san."

Yujian resisted the urge to bow to the console before hanging up. He replaced the receiver carefully and winced as it clicked back into the cradle. Perhaps he could find a more peaceful job. He could be a demolitionist.

* * *

><p>"Fon, we have all assembled. Where is your representative?" Fon just smiled serenely.<p>

"He is on his way."

"Hm." Reborn shot him a suspicious look, but let it go. Fon took the time to size up his opponents. The Shimon and CEDEF had come out strong, also sizing up others and talking among themselves. The Varia and the Kokuyo gang looked rather excited, as if they could not wait to begin. Then there was...

Fon did a double take. Was that really him? It could not, should not be. But perhaps it had been foolish to assume that defeating him in the future would ensure the safety of the past. Fon assured himself that he was not the only one who felt uneasy in his presence - the other Arcobaleno, as well as the Varia and Vongola, were shooting Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths openly hostile glances.

"Is everybody ready?" Those identical girls with pink hair were calling. Reborn and Verde turned to Fon expectantly. Fon knew what was coming.

"China, I choose you!" His representative leapt into the clearing, wok and ladle at the ready. Fon noticed Reborn's former partner raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"It's been a while since I heard that, aru. Did Alfred put you up to it?" Wang Yao brushed himself off.

"He said it would motivate you," Fon said apologetically. Yao snorted unattractively, before turning to his opponents.

"One against around fifty," Fon supplied.

"There've been worse odds, aru," Yao mused, before baring his teeth, an old spark in the eyes where it had not been present for half a century.

"Well then, shall we begin?"


End file.
